The Poet
by Angelmouse
Summary: Final chapter is here!!! Woe unto thee who doth fail to read these writings. I now have my first complete story up. Come one, come all, to the story of The Poet.
1. At the Window

  
AN: This is a depressing story. I included my own poetrry, please   
  
don't flame it. R&R please, i need more feedback!  
  
Disclaimer:Characters and setting is JK Rowling's, you know the drill,  
  
Blah blah blah.  
  
  
THE POET.  
  
  
Ginny stood on the ledge of a window in the South Tower. She felt the  
  
wind blowing at her robes, whipping them back from her body. She   
  
wondered what it would be like to fly. Not to ride a broomstick, but   
  
to launch herself into the air, nothing to hold her up. It would be   
  
complete freedom. She raised her leg and began to step out…  
  
  
  
"Ginny! Ginny, where are you, we're supposed to be studying!"   
  
Hermione's voice wound up the stairs, and Ginny hopped off the ledge.   
  
Damn, she thought. Why did that girl always turn up at the wrong   
  
time? If it weren't for her, my pain would be gone. Ginny pasted a   
  
smile on her face as Hermione trotted up the spiral staircase.  
  
"Sorry Herm, just wanted to see the view." She followed Hermione back   
  
down to the small room. She took one look at the stacks of books and   
  
realised she wouldn't be able to study. Not here, not so close to her  
  
window of salvation.  
  
"Uh, Hermi, I think I'll just go back to the dorm. I feel a bit   
  
tired." Hermione waved absentmindedly from behind a spellbook.   
  
Ginny grabbed her pile of books, checking carefully for a slim volume   
  
between her Transfiguration and Charms books. She walked slowly down   
  
the hall towards the portrait hole.  
  
"App-app, oh god apple pie!" she gasped as the tower of books teetered  
  
precariously. The Fat Lady swung open tiredly, and Ginny stepped   
  
through to find Harry about to ascend the boys' staircase.  
  
"Hey Ginny, I'll give you a hand." He said when he saw her. He   
  
grabbed at the top of the stack just as it gave way, scattering   
  
textbooks all over the floor. Ginny flushed bright red.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Harry, I'll get it. You go to bed." She mumbled.   
  
This time Harry blushed.  
  
"Erm, actually, I was going to get a Muggle book to show Cho, but…" He  
  
replied quietly. Ginny felt her insides go hard and crumble. Cho.   
  
The very bane of her existence. She gathered her books quickly and   
  
stormed wordlessly up to the girls' dormitory, leaving Harry extremely  
  
embarassed. 


	2. The Purple Book

AN: C'mon, you guyz are hopeless! I've got no reviews! If ya don't review, then say bye-bye to my story!!!  
Disclaimer:You know who made them, i take no credit, i ams osick of reading disclaimers so how 'dout i just leave this one?  
  
Harry was about to get up when he noticed the small purple leather book that had slid beneath a chair. He picked it up, and opened it without thinking. His mouth opened in wonderment. On each page was a poetic masterpiece.   
He flicked through the book, seeing titles like 'Invisible', 'Wish', and the more angst, such as 'Flying' and 'Jump'. They were all about love, or hate for someone who didn't love her back. He reached the last page, where he saw the word 'Adrift' at the top of the page. He could not help but read the words written so carefully in blue ink.  
  
They are all mistaken  
I'm disturbed and I am shaken  
I give a gift that can't be taken  
And it's tearing my apart.  
No one hears me screaming  
It's like a nightmare dreaming  
With emotions 'round me streaming  
The enchantment from my heart.  
Happiness is leaving  
All around me there is grieving  
And I find myself believing  
No one cares about my gift.  
So my offer I'm withdrawing  
Pain is at my body clawing  
Lies through iron will are sawing  
I'm a castaway, adrift.  
  
Harry re-read the page over and over. He could not believe Ginny had been so affected by his lack of attention. He closed the book and   
walked to his dormitory. He hid the purple leather-bound book at the very bottom of his trunk. He sat on his four poster bed, unable to get the words of the poem out of his head. It was a long time before Harry Potter fell asleep that night.   
  
  
  
Harry and Ron walked out to the Quidditch field the next day, ready to do battle with the Ravenclaws. Ron had taken Wood's place as keeper, and seemed to be very talented. Harry put all thoughts of the book out of his head. He could deal with it after the match. The teams kicked of and play began. Harry soared high of the fighting Chasers, searching valiantly for the Snitch. He felt a strange sense of foreboding, but he still scanned the field. On impulse, he suddenly looked towards the castle. He gave a strangled cry. There in the window of the South Tower stood Ginny Weasley, her flaming her blown back by the wind. Ron followed Harry's gaze, and could only gape in horror at his sister's form. By now most of the crowd had seen Ginny and were yelling at her, but Harry knew she'd take no notice. He was the only person she would have listened to-and now it may have been too late. He sped towards the tower just as Ginny fell forwards from the window. He was yelling at the top of his voice all the way as he followed her descent. The ground was closing in, fifty feet, thirty feet, twenty…Harry crouched even lower over his broomstick and ten feet from the lawn of Hogwarts he snatched Ginny from the air. The Firebolt skidded to a halt, and Harry and Ginny fell the rest of the way to the ground.  



	3. Awaking in the White

Ginny awoke blearily to find herself surrounded by white. Was she in  
  
Heaven? She didn't think suicide victims went to heaven. She felt   
  
she could hear people whispering behind the curtains. She snuggled   
  
deeper into the pillows that smelled sweetly of…the hospital wing?   
  
Ginny's eyes opened in horror. No no no! She wasn't supposed to be   
  
alive, she should be dead now, dead and gone! No more Harry Potter for  
  
her to worry about ignoring her, no more brothers treating her like three year old. Tears of anguish streamed down her face as her mother pushed the curtains back gently.  
  
  
"GINNY! Oh Ginny, thank Merlin you're alive! Thank Merlin for Harry   
  
Potter!" Her mother continued to babble as Ginny stared, confused.   
  
Harry Potter? But he was the one who had cause all this! He didn't,  
  
no, he wouldn't! thought Ginny. Yet even as she denied it she knew   
  
it was true. Harry Potter had saved her life, again. Couldn't he see?  
  
She had been meant to die in the Chamber of Secrets, but he had saved  
  
her. She had been meant to die jumping from a two hundred foot high   
  
window, but he'd saved her. Couldn't he take a hint? Ginny closed her  
  
eyes as Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey entered behind her mother. She   
  
couldn't take their saddened eyes right now. What did they know? What  
  
did anybody know?  
  
  
When Ginny reached the portrait hole that afternoon she was devastated.  
  
Harry hadn't even spoken to her to ask how she was. She reached the   
  
common room, and looked up to see Harry and Cho Chang sitting on a   
  
couch together, talking and laughing animatedly. Harry brushed his   
  
black hair out of his eyes as he looked up. The happiness drained from  
  
his face as he saw Ginny, standing with a tear falling from her eye.   
  
  
"Ginny, wait -" he called, but she ignored him. Why did he save her   
  
life if all he was going to do was ruin it?   



	4. A Single Tear

A single tear to mark the end  
A single tear for a fallen friend  
A single tear to say goodbye  
A single tear before you die.  
  
Ginny ran up the stairs, unable to see for the tears blinding her. She threw herself to the floor by her trunk, sobbing. Ginny pulled out a small mirror and smashed it, picking up the largest piece. She put it to her wrist and sliced. The blood poured out, and she flicked it across the other just as the door burst open. The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was that she hadn't found her purple book. What if Harry read it?...  
  
Hermione raced inside when she saw Ginny kneeling on the floor. She snatched the glass away from Ginny's bloody hands. Hermione took one look at her and knelt to put her arms around her. She carried Ginny with impossible strength down to the empty common room and through the hole. She ran as fast as she could towards the hospital wing.   
"Oh God, Ginny, please don't die, you're like the sister I never had." Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny's breathing had slowed considerably, and as Hermione staggered through the door to the hospital wing, she wondered if the poor girl's heart was still beating.   
  
Madame Pomfrey took one look at Ginny and whisked her away, a look of grim recollection on her face. Why was this girl so intent on dying? Harry Potter seemed to like her, and he was still injured from the fall taken to save her life. She healed the wounds as much as she could, and wrapped the rest in bandages.   
  
Hermione slumped to the floor, smearing blood over the white tiles. Harry heard the noise and raced out, careful to avoid knocking his injured arm. He saw Hermione's tragic face and knew what had happened.  
  
"Ginny!" he gasped, and ran to the end of the wing. He saw her lying  
  
on the bed, blood soaking through the bandages that were trying to   
  
hold her life in. He sat on a chair, and felt something in his pocket.  
  
He pulled it out, and saw the book he hadn't given back to Ginny.   
  
He flicked it open randomly, and began to read a poem titled   
  
'The Storm'  
  
  
See the darkest river flow  
Across the blood as white as snow.  
The reaper now is fast approaching  
With a look of grim reproaching.  
  
  
With this blood she spills her life  
Courtesy of kitchen knife.  
Look in the mirror, her reflection  
A perfect picture of rejection.  
  
  
Now she's dead, she's been and gone  
Innocence that did no wrong.  
Except refusal to conform  
And so she died within the storm.  
  
  
Harry stared once again at the beautiful yet terrible words, arranged   
  
into a message meant for him.  
  
Don't you love me, Harry? Don't you care? I'd die for you! I am dying  
  
for you now. Don't you love me, Harry?  
  
Tears streamed down Harry's face as he lay his head on Ginny's chest.  
  
  
"I love you, Ginny, I've always loved you. I don't love Cho, I love   
  
you. Oh god, please, don't let her die. I wish I had told you, oh   
  
god, please don't die!" he leant forward an placed a soft kiss upon   
  
the lips he'd never bothered to listen to...  



	5. A Stranger in the Night

Hermione heard Harry speak from behind the curtain.  
  
"I wish I had told you...please don't die...I love you..." A single   
  
tear traced a line of white through the red smears on her face. She   
  
turned away from the curtain to find Ron staring at her. Hermione   
  
nodded.  
  
  
"She did it again. She did it, and I don't know if she's...she's..."  
  
Hermione choked on the last words, and Ron swept her up in an tight   
  
embrace, trying to hold onto a hope that was slipping away with every   
  
drop of blood.   
  
  
It was black in the halls as the figure made its way towards the   
  
hospital wing. It drew back its cloak and pushed the door open,   
  
treading soflty so as not to wake Madame Pomfrey. It bent beside   
  
Ginny's bed.  
  
  
"Ginny, you don't have to go..." it said. "Ginny, just stay, I'd love   
  
you if you did. Not like...him...Potter. The famous Harry Potter.   
  
He never loved you, did he." Ginny's eyes fluttered open, and focused   
  
on the figure beside her bed.  
  
  
"Ha-Harry?" she murmured softly. The figure shook its head, its hair  
  
whisping over its face.  
  
  
"No Ginny. Draco."   



	6. The Ultimate Sacrafice

Harry opened the door the hospital wing, yawning. He hadn't been able   
  
to sleep, so far away from Ginny. His head snapped up as he heard   
  
noises from behind the curtain. He raced in, not daring to believe it,  
  
and saw...  
  
  
"MALFOY! You bastard, get out of here before I get Dumbledore!"   
  
snarled Harry. Ginny shook her head.  
  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry. Always looking for someone else to do your work.  
  
Well, now Draco's done some work for you too. He paid attention to   
  
me. You have no idea how long I pined for you." Harry stared at her   
  
in disbelief"  
  
  
"I knew you had a crush on me, but you didn't...you couldn't have...you  
  
never..." he stammered over his words. Ginny shook her head again,   
  
looking at him with disdain.  
  
  
"You never knew, did you Harry? Too busy with Quidditch, and being the  
  
famous wizard, even though you didn't do anything! You never knew the  
  
real reason I jumped. You didn't know...Harry, you made me jump. You  
  
made me cut. How could you have missed that? I loved you Harry, I   
  
would have died to show you that. But now..." she paused from her   
  
rant and glanced at Draco. "But now I know that even if I died you'd   
  
still be the same arrogant prick I left. In fact, a girl dying because she loved you would probably make people pity and admire you more. So I'm going to live. I heard you whispering to me. So now, you'll be the one who looks on while I fall in love with someone else, and ignore you. You'll know the pain, the suffering, the desperation I felt all these four and a half despicable years! And then, maybe you'll find yourself on the window ledge. Maybe you'll find yourself holding the glass. And you'll be the one who just doesn't care anymore." Ginny ended her ranting with a triumphant gleam in her eyes. Draco smiled at her shoulder. Harry stared again, speechless with horror. Ginny, in love with Draco? Impossible!   
  
  
"Ginny," he said, almost pleadingly. "Come on, Ron won't let you..."   
  
as soon as Harry had spoken, he realised his mistake.  
  
  
"Ron? RON??? You think I care anymore what my brothers think? They   
  
still treat me like a ten year old." With that, Ginny swung herself   
  
out of bed, managing to look poised even in a hospital gown. She had   
  
removed the bandages to show her new Slytherin friends the marks of a   
  
girl who was willing to give her life for Harry Potter, and had instead  
  
given up something far more valuable: her innocence.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Well, I know some of you may expect me to change this, and make   
it so Ginny realises her mistake and falls in love with the good, great  
Harry Potter, but she won't. This was always going to be a sad story,  
and that's how it's going to end. I feel sorry for anyone who doesn't  
get to read this. Thanks a lot to dom'sguy   
(yeah, I'm talking to u, J!) for reviewing my story when no-one else   
would. I may redo this story, so you can expect to see it or its   
sequel back, bigger and better than ever in the future, but for now,   
say goodbye to angelwriter and her new, vengeful Ginny. 


End file.
